goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Korbich
Eddie Korbich is an American actor. Biography Born in Washington D.C., he studied acting at Boston Conservatory and became a performer in musical theatre, beginning with his playing the role of Henrik Egerman in A Little Night Music. He also played non-singing roles, including Poole and Bisset in the original production of Jekyll & Hyde and was an additional voice in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Korbich would also appear in a number of television series including Law and Order, Nurse Jackie and the documentary series Benjamin Franklin. Singing Korbich's musical career began in such musicals as Flora, the Red Menace and Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, where he played the part of Tobias. He would then go on to originate the roles of Stanley in Casino Paradise and Giuseppe Zangara in Assassins. Korbich would go on to play roles in such major musicals as Carousel, Wicked and The Little Mermaid as well as more obscure roles such as Renfield in Dracula: A Chamber Musical, George in The Drowsy Chaperone and the title role in Odyssey. Stage A Little Night Music (1985) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) The No-Frills Revue (1987) Flora, the Red Menace (1987) *A Quiet Place (reprise)(solo) Godspell (1988) *Prologue: Towers of Babble *Prepare Ye The Way of the Lord *Save the People *Day By Day *Learn Your Lessons Well *O Bless the Lord *All for the Best *All Good Gifts *Light of the World *Learn Your Lessons Well (Reprise) *Turn Back, O Man *By My Side *Beautiful City *We Beseech Thee *Day By Day (Reprise) *Finale Singin' in the Rain (1989) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1989) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *God That's Good (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Casino Paradise (1990)(originated the role) *A Great Man's Child (solo) *Boardwalkin' Blues (contains solo lines) *Here I Stand (solo) *Ten Cent Piece of the Pie (contains solo lines) *The Establishment Route (contains solo lines) *The Road to You (duet) Assassins (1990)(originated the role) *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *How I Saved Roosevelt (contains solo lines) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *Everybody's Got The Right (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Eating Raoul (1992)(originated the role) *A Small Restaurant (duet) *A Small Restaurant (reprise)(duet) *A Thought Occurs (duet) *A Thought Occurs (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Think About Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *A Small Restaurant (second reprise)(duet) *Momma Said (contains solo lines) *Mary (solo) *Trio (contains solo lines) *I've Got to Stop Him (solo) 42nd Street (1993) *Getting Out of Town (contains solo lines) *Keep Young and Beautiful/Dames Reprise (contains solo lines) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (contains solo lines) The Fields of Ambrosia (1993)(originated the role) Carousel (1994) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) Show Boat (1996) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, My Lady Love (duet) Redhead (1998) *Just for Once (contains solo lines) *The Uncle Sam Rag (contains solo lines) *She's Not Enough Woman for Me (duet) Taking a Chance on Love (2000) Seussical (2000) Grandpa Who *Here on Who *Chasing the Whos *How Lucky You Are *Horton Sits on the Egg *The Grinch Carved the Roast Beast *Finale/Oh, the Thinks You Can Think! *Curtain Call/ Green Eggs and Ham Bloomer Girl (2001) *The Eagle and Me *Pretty as a Picture *Sunday in Cicero Falls *I Got a Song *I Got a Song (Reprise) *Liza Crossing the Ice *The Eagle and Me (Reprise) *Finale Dracula: A Chamber Musical (2002) A Family Affair (2003) *The Wedding Song *Beautiful *Right Girls *Football *Harmony (contains solo lines) *Finale Wicked (2003) Frexspar (understudy) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) Ozian Official (understudy) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) Doctor Dillamond (understudy) *Something Bad (duet) The Wizard (understudy) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) The Drowsy Chaperone (2005) *Cold Feets (duet) The Most Happy Fella (2006) *Love and Kindness (solo) *Song of a Summer Night (contains solo lines) Face the Music (2007) *Reisman's Doing a Show (contains solo lines) *You Must Be Born with It (contains solo lines) *I Don't Wanna Be Married (I Just Wanna Be Friends)(duet) The Little Mermaid (2008)(originated the role) *Human Stuff (contains solo lines) *Positoovity (contains solo lines) Odyssey (2011)(originated the role) Aladdin (2012) *Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim (contains solo lines) *Prince Ali (contains solo lines) *High Adventure (contains solo lines) *Somebody's Got Your Back (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo ("Arabian Nights (Reprise)/A Whole New World (Reprise) *Bows ("Friend Like Me (Reprise II)") A Christmas Story (2012)(originated the role) Santa Claus *Up on Santa's Lap (contains solo lines) *A Christmas Story The Old Man (understudy) *The Genius on Cleveland Street (duet) *A Major Award (contains solo lines) *A Christmas Story Fly (2013)(originated the role) *Whoa-oh A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder (2013)(originated the role) Magistrate *That Horrible Woman (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2014) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 2) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 3)(contains solo lines) *God, That's Good! *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 4) *The Letter (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 5) *Fogg's Asylum *City on Fire/Searching *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 6) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 7) Merman's Apprentice (2015) *Opening/Living Out Loud *A Broadway Star *Meet The Kid *I Really Like It *Finale Gallery korbichwilly.jpg|'Willy' in Flora, the Red Menace. korbichzangara.jpg|'Giuseppe Zangara' in Assassins. korbichsnow.jpg|'Enoch Snow' in Carousel. korbichgeorge.jpg|'George' in The Drowsy Chaperone. korbichmalarkey.jpg|'Joe Malarkey' in Face the Music. korbichscuttle.jpg|'Scuttle' in The Little Mermaid, korbichbabkak.jpg|'Babkak' in Aladdin. korbichsanta.jpg|'Santa Claus' in A Christmas Story. korbichsmee.jpg|'Smee' in Fly. Korbich, Eddie Korbich, Eddie